OS - Homme-Femme
by Iris Uchiwa
Summary: Harry Potter cache un lourd secret. Il a mal, il a chaud, il n'est vraiment pas bien. Mais rien ne peut l'aider. Rien n'a marché sur lui. Le souci c'est qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi il est comme ça. Qui va pouvoir l'aider ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a vraiment ? / Bashing! HG RW GW AB MW / HP x DM


**OS - Homme-Femme**

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclaimer :** L'Univers de la fiction appartient exclusivement à J. K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

 **Rating :** M (interdit aux – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Harry Potter cache un lourd secret. Il a mal, il a chaud, il n'est vraiment pas bien. Mais rien ne peut l'aider. Rien n'a marché sur lui. Le souci c'est qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi il est comme ça. Qui va pouvoir l'aider ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a vraiment ?

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

.

* * *

.

Hey ! Aujourd'hui encore un OS. Mais cette fois-ci, on aborde un sujet délicat, même si je ne l'ai pas plus approfondi que cela. Et même si j'ai confiance en vous, chers lecteurs, **je me dois de vous rappeler que je ne tolérerais pas une seule insulte**... Vous êtes prévénus !

Sur ce... **BONNE LECTURE !**

.

* * *

.

 **OS :**

J'ai mal !

C'est atroce !

Mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Aucun médicament Moldu, aussi fort soit-il, et aucune potion contre la douleur, aussi puissante soit-elle, ne pouvaient m'aider.

Je devais faire avec.

Et je le savais depuis fort longtemps. Mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de me dire... MERDE ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour que j'ai si mal ! Une petite douleur de rien du tout, cela aurait été la bienvenue. Mais NON ! C'est la bonne grosse douleur, celle qui est censé te clouer au lit et où tu finis par gémir et te plaindre toute la Sainte journée... Censé car moi là, j'ai cours. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de rester au lit... Malheureusement !

Le cours de Potion se terminait doucement pour moi. Trop doucement.

Il avait beau faire dans les quoi ? 15-17°C tout au plus dans les cachots à cause de sa position dans le château de Poudlard, il n'empêche que j'avais chaud. Mais c'est normal, du moins avec ce que j'ai. Enfin je crois que c'est normal...

Je transpirais mais heureusement pour moi un sort contre les odeurs et les traces était en place sur mes vêtements. Sauf que si on me regardait bien, on pouvait voir ma peau luisante. À cause de la douleur, je me tortillais dans tous les sens sur ma chaise. J'avais beau le faire aussi discrètement que possible, les regards en biais pleins de tristesse de Snape me disaient que je n'étais pas si discret que ça. Mais qu'importe, jamais personnes ne m'avaient posé de questions sur mon état de santé, ni pourquoi parfois je paressais malade sans vraiment l'être... Encore fallait-il que quelqu'un le remarque ou me regarde, moi, et pas le ''Sauveur''. Mais heureusement pour moi, quelqu'un m'avait vu, moi. Une seule personne jusqu'à présent.

Enfin je mens un peu. Deux autres personnes m'avaient vu. Mais je ne les compte pas dans le lot car elles seront en danger si on les voit être trop proche de moi, trop inquiète pour moi, trop tout envers moi. Et donc elles sont obligées de jouer leur rôle attribué à la naissance. Comment pourrais-je leur en vouloir ?

Mais jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent être eux même, on ne va pas les compter. Pour ne pas les mettre en danger inutilement.

Donc quelqu'un m'avait vu. Une personne, une seule personne. J'ai eu beau l'avoir détesté toute ma première année quand j'ai dû lui avouer ce que j'avais et pourquoi je venais le voir en larmes à cause de la douleur insupportable lors de ma deuxième année, il a été là pour moi. Alors que j'étais allongé par terre, sur les pierres froides du sol des cachots espérant que la fraîcheur anesthésie pour un temps le bas de mon ventre, nous discutions ensemble à cœur ouvert lors de mes ''retenus''. Il a été là pour moi. Pour la première fois depuis mon entrée dans le Monde Magique, quelqu'un avait vu Harry, juste Harry. Il m'avait vu, m'avait écouté et m'avait aidé. Et moi je l'ai vu lui, Severus, et pas Snape ou la Terreur des Cachots. Je l'ai compris, et je lui ai pardonné son comportement. Cependant il est obligé de garder son comportement habituel pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Dumbledore. Mais moi je pouvais décerner ce sentiment de fierté quand je rendais des devoirs un peu mieux fait qu'à l'ordinaire ou quand je réussissais à faire une potion acceptable. Ce n'était pas encore parfait, mais c'était un bon début.

Je le comprenais, il me comprenait. Nous nous comprenons.

Mon père avait été un beau salopard quand il était gamin. Les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas aussi gentils que ce que l'on m'avait dit. Heureusement pour Sirius, il a changé de comportement envers Snape quand je lui ai fait la morale ! Gare à lui !

L'excuse de mes retenues avaient été parfaites pour qu'il puisse me faire toutes sortes de potions contre la douleur. Mais rien n'avait marché.

Aucune potion, qu'elle soit légale ou pas, n'avait réussi à calmer mes douleurs.

C'était un des plus grands mystères qui m'entourait, après le pourquoi j'ai...

« Harry ? Harry ? HARRY ! »

Je sursautais violemment et me tournais vers Ron qui m'interpellait. Nous sommes dans la Grande Salle (depuis quand ?), le déjeuner était servi et je jouais plus avec ma nourriture que je ne la mangeais.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandais-je perdu en grimaçant face au bout de poulet qui dépassait de la bouche de Ron alors qu'il me répondait.

\- Tu avais l'air ailleurs. Tout va bien ? »

Je lui répondis une vague ''oui'', un peu désorienté et surprit qu'il me demande si j'allais bien. Rassuré, Ron se replongea dans son assiette.

Je me retins de vomir face à la scène qu'il mit en place et parce que la douleur me tordait l'estomac. Impossible de finir de manger quand un porc se goinfrait juste à côté de vous. Un porc à deux pattes qui faisait les mêmes bruits que ses compatriotes à quatre pattes, ou presque.

Je pris tout de même un dessert, un muffin au chocolat, pour avoir du sucre dans le sang, de quoi calmer mon corps qui était tout retourné. Je le dégustais lentement tout en tournant mon regard vers les autres tables pour me détacher de la vision d'un Ronald se goinfrant maintenant de tarte à la citrouille.

Sans surprise les autres élèves mangeaient avec bonheur et animation, discutant ou riant, ou en faisant les pitres comme Fred et George Weasley.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je remarquais l'absence d'Hermione. Elle n'était ni aux côtés de Ron, ni avec nos amis de Gryffondor de la même année qui étaient à deux places de nous. Je baladais mon regard et je finis par la trouver à l'autre bout de la table des Gryffondor, en diagonale par rapport à moi, en train de parler avec Ginny.

Une autre envie de vomir me vint quand la rousse posa son regard de biche séductrice sur moi alors que mon amie me souriait. Je fis semblant de rien et agitais ma main pour les saluer.

Je n'aimais pas Ginny bien qu'elle était très jolie, si je la comparais avec d'autres filles. Je ne l'aimais pas et cela pour diverses raisons dont la première était que je n'aimais pas les filles. Mais comment le lui dire ? Comment le lui dire alors qu'elle me voulait pour elle seule et qu'elle devenait pratiquement hystérique dès que j'abordais le sujet ''amour et amitié'', me faisant comprendre par ses cris et ses regards en biais qu'elle attendrait la fin de la guerre pour qu'on se marie ? Comment le lui faire comprendre dans ces conditions ?

Mon dessert finit, je lançais un Tempus du bout de ma baguette.

Je calculais que j'avais tout juste le temps de passer aux toilettes avant de reprendre les cours avec Histoire de la Magie avec l'éternelle Professeur Binns. Au moins je pourrais dormir un peu durant son cours tout en étant affalé sur la table, espérant que la douleur refoule pendant quelques minutes.

J'avertis Ron de ma destination avant le cours et je filais sans plus m'attarder.

Je me changeais comme je pus dans les toilettes des hommes. Ce n'était vraiment pas facile de se cacher et de _le_ cacher. Mais ma mission fut accomplie avec plus ou moins de succès.

Je sortis des toilettes et partis me laver les mains. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude malgré tout ce temps et je me suis mis du sang sur les mains. Je regardais avec curiosité et dégoûts le liquide vital rouge se diluer au contact de l'eau et s'en aller pour toujours.

Non vraiment je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai...

« Tu es fascinant, Potter ! »

Ce n'est pas vrai. Pas lui ! Pas lui !

Pourquoi était-il là ?

Question stupide !... Mais tout de même !

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? Crachais-je avec hargne dans sa direction tout en m'essuyant les mains avec du papier que j'allais jeter à la poubelle.

\- Moi, je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu sembles aux bords du malaise et pourquoi tu as du sang pleins les mains ? »

Sa voix était douce, sans haine. Même pas une pointe de foutage de gueule perceptible dans ses mots. Ce qui me déstabilisa plus que de raisons. Je n'aimais pas les filles... J'aimais les garçons. Et entendre de l'inquiétude dans la voix de Malfoy me retournait l'estomac... Aïe ! J'ai mal !

Il semblait vraiment intéressé par mon problème. Mais je ne pouvais rien dire. Car ni les vieux livres de la Famille Black, ni les vieux livres de la Famille Potter, et encore moins les recherches de Snape n'avaient pu répondre à _ça_ , à l'énigme que je représentais.

« Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ? Demandais-je en me mettant en face de lui, le défiant du regard. »

Il me surplombait du haut de son 1m75 mais je n'avais pas peur.

Je suis petit, 1m60, fin et pas musclé du tout malgré ma pratique du Quidditch. Mais je suis tout de même plus puissant que lui magiquement parlant. Le nombre de fois où je lui ai mis une rouste avec un sort bien placé en était la preuve.

Mais aujourd'hui je n'étais pas d'humeur.

Il baissa légèrement la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux gris orage se plantèrent dans mes yeux vert émeraude. Mais il n'y avait pas d'affrontement, juste un regard gris profond où je pouvais y décerner de l'inquiétude et un semblant de froideur hérité de son éducation à la Malfoy.

En cet instant-là, dans ses yeux gris, je pouvais dire sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il me voyait, moi. Harry. Harry, juste Harry. De l'inquiétude pour Harry. De la curiosité envers Harry. Des questions pour Harry.

Juste moi, juste pour moi.

Il leva sa main droite et mit sa paume sur mon front.

« Tu as un début de fièvre. Tes sourcils sont froncés continuellement donc tu as mal à la tête mais tu essayes de le cacher. Tu es plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et tu sembles avoir trop chaud. Il a aussi le fait que tu aies mal soit au ventre soit plus bas car tu gigotes beaucoup lorsque tu es assis. Sans parler que mon Parrain semble savoir ce que tu as. Ne me mens pas, j'ai vu son regard alors que tu changeais encore une fois de position en cours ce matin... Alors je te le redemande, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

J'étais bouche-bée.

Il avait diagnostiqué les éléments secondaires de mon problème. C'était incroyable !

C'était ma Némésis d'école, mon ennemi, qui s'inquiétait pour ma santé alors que mes propres ''meilleurs amis'' n'avaient rien vu. C'était Draco Malfoy, 5eme année à Serpentard, ennemi direct des Gryffondor qui s'inquiétait pour moi alors que même Ronald ou Hermione n'avaient pas poussé plus loin leurs interrogations quand ils décelaient un petit problème sur moi.

J'eus une bouffée de soulagement. Quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour moi. Autre que Snape, Neville, Luna et mes deux Parrains. Quelqu'un de mon âge s'inquiétait pour moi.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour répondre à la question de Draco. Je ne pouvais rien dire, mais...

« Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Lui fis-je alors que je me reculais un peu, gêné d'être si proche du blond.

\- Je me suis toujours inquiété. Et puis c'est ma mission. »

La cloche sonna pile à ce moment-là, nous rappelant que nous avions cours alors que j'allais lui demander plus de précisions. Je n'eus pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière la porte des toilettes me laissant seul, trop seul.

Je restais planté là quelques secondes avant de sortir aussi. Tout ça me perturbait au plus haut point. La conversation, l'inquiétude, ses yeux gris. Tout me paraissait irréelle mais pourtant cela s'était bien passé.

Je me rendis devant la salle de classe après m'être secoué. Ron ne me dit rien de particulier si ce n'était qu'il m'informait, encore, que son équipe de Quidditch favorite, les Canons de Chudley, allait bientôt jouer un match décisif. Et qu'il était sûr qu'ils allaient gagner... Sans commentaire... C'est l'équipe la plus nulle de l'histoire...

En soit, rien de nouveau, il ne remarqua pas mes grimaces face à la douleur qui était revenue. Ni mon agitation. Ce qui marquait un grand écart entre Draco et lui. Lui, mon meilleur ami ne me portait qu'un semblant d'attention, juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas que je l'oubli. Alors que Draco, lui qui était censé être mon ennemi, me portait plus d'attention que mon soi-disant meilleur ami, alors qu'il était censé me détester. Et ce n'était pas comme si je me cachais...

Hermione, quant à elle, semblait passionnée par un bouquin quelconque et ne me portait pas plus d'attention qu'à l'ordinaire si ce n'était qu'elle me rappela encore une fois que je devais prendre des notes pour réussir mon année de BUSES.

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même à 14h, les élèves rentrèrent sans même faire attention au professeur déjà installé à son fauteuil et qui attendait toujours que l'horloge sonne 14h10 pour commencer.

Je m'installais comme d'habitude aux côtés de Ron et sortit mes affaires.

Le cours commença mais je n'y fis pas attention. Encore les révoltes des Gobelins. Vu et revu.

Je commençais à faire un devoir pour m'avancer alors que Ron s'installait pour dormir.

Moi, je ne pouvais pas. Ce qu'il s'était passé avec Malfoy me tournait dans la tête. Et ce qui ne m'arrangeait pas c'était que nous avions cours avec les Serpentard maintenant et tout à l'heure en Botanique.

À cause de Dumbledore nous, Gryffondor, avons pratiquement tout le temps cours avec les Serpentard. Ce n'était pas mal sur le principe sauf que cela ne faisait que renforcer le fossé entre les idiots de Gryffondor et les Serpentard méfiants et persécutés.

Je ne suis pas un idiot finit comme certains le pensaient. J'aurais dû aller à Serpentard, j'aurais dû fermer ma gueule et accepter que je sois un Serpentard. J'aurais dû ouvrir les yeux sur ça. Sur le fait que les Serpentard ne sont pas bien traités, que ce soit par les élèves ou certains professeurs.

Certes, les Serpentard sont ''méchants'' mais ils le sont uniquement parce que les autres élèves sont vraiment des salopards envers eux. Ils ne peuvent pas ouvrir leurs bouches pour dire ce qu'ils pensent au risque de voir leurs paroles détournées, modifiées pour les accuser de tous les maux. Ils ne peuvent rien faire envers leurs persécuteurs aux risques que ce soit eux qui soient punis pour être des persécuteurs justement. Parce que les méchants, gentil pour les autres, sont des Né-Moldus ou des Sang-Mêlés et par conséquent eux, les Serpentard, sont donc des méchants Mangemorts contre ses catégories de personnes.

Ils ne peuvent pas se défendre envers ceux qui leur font du mal parce qu'eux sont des Serpentard, donc ils sont forcément des Mangemorts, donc ils sont forcément méchants.

Logique !

Et dire que Dumbledore le sait mais ne fait rien, voire pire. C'est lui qui encourage les autres élèves à mettre les Serpentard au ban de la société. C'est lui, par ses actions et ses inactions, qui pousse les enfants de la Maison Serpentard à se tourner vers tonton Voldy. C'est nous, nous autres citoyens anglais du monde magique, qui avons créé Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. C'est nous ! Par nos paroles, nos gestes, nos regards de haine dirigés vers tous les Verts et Argents sans faire de différences, nous avons créé Voldemort et les Mangemorts.

Voldemort n'est que le résultat du rejet des sorciers qui ne veulent pas changer.

Ton Jedusor voulait et veut toujours réformer la société magique, protéger notre monde, rétablir la vérité sur les créatures magiques. Il voulait et veut encore faire changer le monde, le faire évoluer. Mais il s'était fait rejeter sans qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Tom était devenu Voldemort. Voldemort est issus de la haine qui lui ai tombé dessus. Sur un petit adulte sans repère, repère qui était normalement nommé Dumbledore qui l'a abandonné dès qu'il a su ses objectifs d'avenir et de réformes.

Mais voilà, ce qui était fait, était fait. Je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière.

Cependant, je pouvais faire quelque chose pour changer mon avenir. Et mon avenir ne se résumait pas à rester un Gryffondor médiocre et idiot. Mon avenir ne se résumait pas à devenir un assassin pour ''sauver'' les fesses de tous ses hypocrites, à devenir un assassin pour ''le plus grand des biens''.

Pour une fois, je devais réagir comme un Serpentard dans une position de faiblesse et pas en tête brûlée de Gryffondor.

Je devais savoir si je pouvais avoir confiance en Malfoy, un Mangemort en devenir. Parce que lui a accès à la bibliothèque de son père qui réunit beaucoup de livres anciens qui ne sont pas dans la Famille Black ou Potter. Et puis...

Un papier, un origami en forme d'oiseau vint me dérangeait dans mon devoir de Métamorphose. Je n'avais pas besoins d'avoir une confirmation visuelle. Ce papier venait de Malfoy. Je vérifiais que Ron était bien endormit et je le dépliais.

 _« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ne va pas, mais je peux t'aider. Dans la mesure où j'ai la possibilité de te mettre en contact avec un Ami à nous deux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces vacances, mais tu n'es plus notre cible à abattre. Mais une cible à protéger. Donc tu n'as rien à craindre de mon Ami ou de moi._

 _Je peux t'aider, nous pouvons t'aider. Mais seulement si tu le désires. »_

Le message était concis et clair. Mais il me disait bien plus de choses que je ne le pensais à la première lecture.

Non seulement il me confirmait que Sirius avait réussi son coup, mais en plus Malfoy m'avouait être un Mangemort, ou du moins qu'il adhérait aux idées de Voldemort.

Ami... Oui, Ami avec un grand ''A''. Une blague, un mot caché sous un autre. Voldy n'est pas mon Ami, mais mon Ennemi. Il n'y avait vraiment que Malfoy pour avoir les couilles pour faire cette blague, à moi en plus.

Mais je sentais aussi de l'inquiétude dans ses mots. Une véritable inquiétude.

Était-il possible que Malfoy soit vraiment inquiet pour moi ?

Je mis le mot dans ma poche intérieure de ma cape d'uniforme pour le brûler plus tard.

Je levais la tête et croisa le regard gris de Malfoy à l'autre bout de la salle. Il était au premier rang, mais c'était tourné vers moi pour voir ma réaction.

Je ne savais toujours pas quoi dire, ni quoi penser.

Pourtant...

Pourtant j'ai envie d'espérer.

Espérer que lui, ma Némésis d'école, me comprenne, m'aide, me prête son épaule quand cela n'allait pas.

Ce n'était même pas la peine que je pense à Ronald Weasley ou Hermione Granger.

Au vue des paroles que j'avais entendu cette soirée-là alors qu'ils pensaient que je m'étais assoupis dans le canapé de notre Salle Commune... Je ne leur fais plus confiance. Et puis de toute façon ils ne se sont jamais inquiétés pour moi alors que je n'étais vraiment pas bien. Sans parler des autres petites choses que j'ai découvert

Pourtant...

Oh au Diable les ''et si'' et les hésitations. Malfoy ne m'avait jamais menti, lui. Il ne m'aime pas, il me l'a dit dès la première année quand j'ai refusé de serrer sa main. Il a fait de ma vie scolaire un petit enfer, il me l'a dit et il l'a fait.

Il ne s'est jamais caché, il ne s'est jamais défilé lors d'un petit combat au détour d'un couloir. Il a toujours dit ce qu'il pensait. Il pense que Ronald est un imbécile et Hermione une Sang-Impure, alors il le dit. Si ça blessait tant pis, c'est ce qu'il pense. À tort ou à raison, il s'en moquait. C'était ce qu'il pensait.

Et là, il me disait qu'il voulait m'aider quitte à aller voir Voldemort en personne pour parler de mes problèmes, alors il le ferait. Pour moi.

Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais il m'a dit qu'il voulait m'aider alors c'était d'accord.

Je pris du parchemin, une plume et de l'encre.

J'écrivis rapidement un mot. _Rejoint-moi vendredi soir à 23h dans le couloir du septième étage_.

Je ne pouvais pas en dire plus, et ne pouvais pas le voir plus tôt sans me faire interroger pour avoir découché.

Car si j'ai choisi vendredi soir ce n'était pas par hasard. En effet, il y avait une fête de prévue et organisée par les plus vieux pour fêter la victoire de l'équipe de Quidditch sur les Poufsouffle. Fête qui n'avait pas pu être organisée le week-end dernier à cause des blessures des joueurs, et avait été reportée à ce week-end. Tout le monde était donc invité.

Déjà que je n'aimais pas les fêtes en générales, alors là c'était encore pire puisque je me devais d'être là à cause de ma position d'attrapeur.

Alcool et musique de merde, tout pour me faire chier. Donc je n'allais pas me gêner pour quitter la fête le plus tôt possible.

Le mot en forme de serpent partit rapidement. Malfoy le reçu, le lut et acquiesça.

Rassuré, je me remis à mon travail.

La douleur s'était atténuée, tant mieux.

OoOoO

J'eus à peine passé la porte de la Salle Sur Demande que je m'écroulais sur le lit que j'avais demandé à celle-ci.

« Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Me fit Malfoy en me regardant avec effarement.

\- Ce n'est rien, ça va passer. La douleur est toujours plus forte vers la fin.

\- La douleur ? Quelle douleur ? »

Je tournais ma tête vers lui. Il était inquiet, il ne se cachait même pas.

Ses yeux gris étaient très expressifs. Ce soir, ici, il avait laissé tomber le masque froid des Sang-Pur pour me faire voir son incompréhension et son inquiétude. Et je me sentis fier et réconforté de savoir que j'avais pu faire ça et qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment.

Je pris à cet instant précis ma décision de lui dire mon plus grand secret. J'avais attendu jusque-là pour savoir quoi faire. Je voulais savoir s'il était sincère, s'il ne m'avait pas menti. Mais il avait sus me rassurer en attendant jusqu'à ce soir pour avoir ses réponses, et il était même venu en avance au rendez-vous, démontrant que cette rencontre lui tenait à cœur.

Je voulais lui dire, oui, mais encore fallait-il que j'arrive à emmener le sujet. C'était déjà mon plus grand secret mais... Très franchement... Ce n'était vraiment pas une chose courante ce que j'ai.

Je ne sais même pas réellement ce que j'ai. Je suis moi, mais en même temps j'ai un doute.

J'arrivais à me redresser et à me caler contre la tête de lit au prix d'une grimace et d'un gémissement de douleur. Il s'assit au pied de celui-ci tout en me fixant du regard, attendant sagement la suite des choses.

À la vue de ça, je me décidais à ne pas tourner autour du pot. Déjà que ce n'était pas facile mais en plus si je l'embrouillais, il n'allait rien comprendre, voire certainement ne pas me croire. Mais c'était plus facile à se le dire qu'à le faire.

« Ce que je vais te dire doit absolument rester secret. C'est... Vital ! »

Il prit son air le plus sérieux. Il comprenait que ce que j'allais lui dire était très important. J'avais confiance en lui. Et c'était bizarre car c'était ma Némésis. Mais je lui faisais confiance car déjà il était venu, et il était venu seul. Une chose que je retenais et appréciais, lui qui emmenait partout avec lui ses deux amis, Crabbe et Goyle, comme protection.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le dire. Mais... Je... »

Les mots étaient coincés. J'avais peur d'un coup. Ce que j'allais dire allait tout changer. Et j'avais peur qu'il ne puisse pas garder le secret. Je pouvais toujours lui demander un Serment Inviolable mais ce serait l'enchaîner à moi. Et je ne voulais pas sentir ce poids sur mes épaules. J'avais confiance en lui mais j'ai longtemps gardé le silence sur mon état de santé. Tellement longtemps qu'il m'avait fallu un grand courage porté par ma douleur pour me révéler à Snape. Et encore je l'avais fait car j'avais urgemment besoins d'aide. Mais maintenant... Je ne pouvais pas porter le poids d'un tel Serment. L'enchaîner au silence comme je le suis à cause de mon corps... Non !

Severus n'est pas sous Serment. Draco ne le sera pas !

Ce dernier se rapprocha de moi. Il était maintenant assis en tailleur sur le lit en face de moi. Moi, je suis à demi allongé sur le lit. Nous nous fîmes face et ce fut lui qui coupa le petit silence.

« Une image vaut mille mots. »

Expression moldu popularisé par les Né-Moldus et les Sang-Mêlés. Il était étonnant que Malfoy la reprenne ici. Mais il avait raison. Il avait raison, et c'était finalement comme ça que je m'étais révélé à Snape.

Une image vaut mille mots. Je me souviens encore de la tête de Severus quand il avait compris. Le pauvre, mais je n'avais pas pu faire autrement.

Je me levais doucement du lit. Une fois sur mes jambes, je lui intimais l'ordre de rester assit. Il vaut mieux ça, le choc allait être grand. Et puis il était pile en face de la chose que je voulais lui montrer.

Il ne dit rien quand il me vit enlever mon pantalon difficilement, à moitié plié sous la douleur.

Il ne dit toujours rien quand j'enlevais mon boxer. Il leva un sourcil quand je me retrouvais à demi-nu devant lui, il ne comprenait pas. Mais c'était normal. Il fallait maintenant que j'enlève le sort qui était constamment sur moi. Je pris ma baguette, me lançais le contre sort et voilà, la vérité éclata.

Quand il vit mon problème, il écarquilla les yeux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand sous le choc.

Il resta bloqué. Je n'étais pas gêné, j'avais dû faire la même chose pour que Snape me prenne vraiment aux sérieux, même s'il voyait bien mon état de détresse.

Une image vaut mille mots. Pour la deuxième fois, cette technique m'était utile pour me révéler. Encore une fois, elle était utile mais provoquait un grand choc sur la deuxième personne. Mais comment leur en vouloir ?

« Je... Comment ? Fut la seule chose qu'il arriva à articuler cinq bonnes minutes après.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours été comme ça. »

L'information arriva au cerveau quand je le vis écarquiller encore plus ses yeux.

Il finit par comprendre qu'il fixait mon entre jambe vide de pénis depuis un moment. Il rougit affreusement avant de détourner le regard.

Je remis le sort d'illusion en place, mon boxer et mon pantalon alors qu'il se mettait à arpenter la pièce de long en large en marmonnant quelque chose. J'arrivais à distinguer des ''Pas possible, Gryffon de merde.'' et des ''Comment ? Il est comme ça depuis sa naissance, comment cela se fait-il ?''.

Il finit par s'arrêter et se tourner d'un coup vers moi.

« Qui est au courant ?

\- À part toi, il n'y a que mes parents, mes deux Parrains et Snape. »

Le deuxième choc fut terrible car je venais juste de lui dire que mes _meilleurs amis_ ne savent rien. Le Trio d'Or n'était pas aussi uni que cela. Et puis son Parrain était au courant. Son Parrain, le professeur qui me déteste. Ce même prof qui me martyrise depuis ma première année pour presque aucune raison valable. Heureusement pour nous deux, et surtout pour moi, nous arrivons à nous entendre dans l'intimité de ses appartements et de son laboratoire privé dans Poudlard.

Il revient vers moi en trois grands pas, me prit par les épaules et plaça son visage en face du miens.

« Quand je te disais que je voulais t'aider, c'était parce que je pensais que tu avais des problèmes de santé à cause d'une dépression causée par l'éloignement et le harcèlement des autres Gryffons. »

Je levais un sourcil surprit par son explication. Il me répondit un : « Tu ne peux pas dire que ça va bien entre les autres et toi depuis la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »

Ah c'était de ça dont il parlait !

Effectivement !

Entre la mort de Cédric l'année dernière et le retour officiel de Lord Voldemort suite au rituel, tout n'était pas rose dans ma vie.

Déjà, tonton Voldy n'était pas aller se cacher pour préparer son retour en grande pompe. Non ! Dès qu'il eut ses pieds au sol, une tête de serpent sur ses épaules, un vêtement décent sur lui et sa baguette en main, il était allé passer le bonjour à la foule présente pour la Dernière Tâche du Tournoi. Pas de mort mais beaucoup de sorts avaient fusé. Grosse panique ! Fudge avait par la suite déclarée que le peuple devait se préparer à des jours bien sombres et que les Aurors allaient tout faire pour les protéger... Les protéger, pas _le combattre_. Parce que c'était à moi de tuer Voldy ! C'était le rôle du Survivant... Et oui il avait vraiment dit ceci durant un discours officiel. Et presque personne n'avait tiqué. _Presque_ personne...

Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que tout allait mal. Du moins, pas en partie.

Les autres Gryffondor me tenaient pour responsable de l'attaque surprise. Je n'étais pas présent sur les lieux, donc je n'avais pas fait mon boulot de Héros. Je ne les avais pas sauvés, même si concrètement il n'y avait eu aucun mort.

J'étais surtout à des milliers de kilomètres de là. En train de me battre vaillamment contre des Mangemorts avides de vengeance parce que j'avais ''réduit à néant'' leur Maître sans savoir comment, il y a deçà des années alors que moi-même je n'en sais pas plus qu'eux sur ce point en particulier. Étais-je vraiment coupable ? Je n'avais qu'une petite année lorsque ce fait c'était produit... J'ai un énorme doute sur ma responsabilité dans l'acte qui avait partiellement détruit le Mage Noir.

J'ai pu m'en sortir de justesse en touchant la Coupe alors que je tenais Cédric dans mes bras, protégeant son cadavre des sorts qui auraient pu l'abîmer encore plus.

J'ai ensuite atterri face à Voldemort mais il m'a laissé en vie. Presque en vie car ces subalternes avaient beaucoup joué avec moi. Il espérait sans doute que je meurs de la suite de mes blessures, prouvant à tous que le Héros National n'était pas si fort et puissant que cela, raffermissant au passage son statut de plus Grand Sorcier Sombre de tous les temps.

J'ai passé les deux mois suivants, toutes les vacances d'été, à St-Mangouste pour me remettre des Doloris qu'on m'avait envoyé et des sorts de magie noire qui détruisaient mon corps à petit feu.

J'en étais sortie uniquement pour retourner à Poudlard (il fallait bien que je m'instruise pour le battre) et j'ai mis deux autres longs mois pour en être vraiment remit.

Mais malgré tout ce que j'ai subi les autres me tenaient pour responsable car le Héros n'avait pas été là pour se battre. Le fait même que je m'étais retrouvé à St-Mangouste aussi longtemps ne les avait pas interpellés sur le fait que je m'étais battu et avec rage contre quelqu'un mais qui n'était pas Voldemort. Personne n'a tilté sur le fait que j'étais traité contre les effets de plusieurs Doloris envoyés sur ma tronche, contre une gangrène me mangeant le bras droit, ainsi que contre des hémorragies internes se déclenchant à toutes heures de la journée et partout... En autres...

Personne n'a tilté et pourtant mon dossier médical au complet a été divulgué publiquement. Il avait été même en première page de la Gazette du Sorcier pendant deux semaines (je crois bien que c'est illégal ça...).

Personne, enfin sauf les parents de Cédric, ne m'a posé de questions pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Personne ne m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais blessé, encore moins qui avait usé du Doloris sur moi. PERSONNE, à part la Famille Diggory ! Personne ne m'a demandé QUI avait tué Cédric... PERSONNE, à par ses parents ! Même pas Dumbledore, voilà la première raison qui m'a poussé à me poser de plus amples questions.

Mais mes blessures n'étaient pas graves aux yeux de la population ! Je n'étais pas sur le champ de bataille, me dressant contre tonton Voldy. Donc je ne suis qu'un lâche.

Ça, ça me restait en travers de la gorge.

Malgré tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé, les autres me lançaient des piques, m'insultaient quand ils étaient en forme et me lançaient des regards noirs à tout va.

Sans parler de ceux qui en rajoutaient une couche en m'accusant ouvertement de la mort de Cédric. Car je suis censé être un Héros et donc les Héros sauvent tout le monde...

Il aura fallu le holà des professeurs pour que cela se calme enfin mais ce n'était pas encore ça.

Dépression, oui c'était possible mais ce n'était pas mon cas.

Tout ça me passait au-dessus de la tête. J'ai d'autres projets bien plus importants que de gérer la crise de colères des autres.

« Ton inquiétude est louable. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis aussi mal. Je crois que tu as aisément deviné pourquoi je suis si malade maintenant que tu sais que j'ai un vagin et tout ce qu'il faut à la place d'un pénis d'homme. »

Il ne dit rien et me lança un regard lourd de sens. Oui il avait compris, merci bien.

« Comment as-tu fait pour cacher un si gros secret ? Et les Médicomages de St-Mangouste n'ont rien vu ?

\- Là c'est grâce à un sort d'illusion inventé par ma mère. Il est puissant et me permet d'avoir une illusion de pénis et de bourses consistantes sans que cela ne vienne perturber mon propre organe sexuel. Tu vois mon pénis, tu peux le toucher mais tu ne touches qu'une illusion. Rien n'est réel et donc je ne ressens rien. Heureusement je me suis donné une image d'un homme pudique. Donc je reste le moins longtemps possible dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch, je n'aime pas parler de sexe et surtout je suis timide et je ne comprends pas les filles.

\- Attend ! Tout ça, toi, le Gryffondor timide et tout, ce n'est qu'une image ? Ça fait tout drôle ! »

Je restais silencieux et observais attentivement le visage du blond.

Il ne prenait pas mal tout ceci. C'était une énorme avancée. Et cela réchauffa mon cœur. J'ai fait le bon choix.

« Il se fait tard, repris-je doucement, et la douleur revient. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rentrer aux dortoirs alors je vais rester ici. Ce serait plus prudent si toi aussi tu restais. Le Couvre-Feu est passé depuis fort longtemps. »

Je le vis hésiter, mais il finit par accepter surtout parce que le Couvre-Feu était passé et qu'il y avait un fort risque de rencontrer Rusard et sa chatte, Miss Teigne.

La Salle nous donna accès à une salle de bains avec des pyjamas. Nous nous changeâmes et nous nous mîmes au lit. Bizarrement, j'ai accepté qu'on puisse dormir dans le même lit. Je n'avais pas peur qu'il puisse me faire du mal.

Mais je ne pus réfléchir plus longtemps, le sommeil m'emportait déjà.

OoOoO

Un autre mois s'écoula sans que rien ne change en surface.

Cependant, je ne regrettais absolument pas d'avoir fait confiance à Draco.

Les bases bougeaient depuis qu'il savait. Et elles bougeaient en MA faveur.

J'aurais pu en pleurer de soulagement quand une lettre de Sirius me parvient pour me dire que mon plan fonctionnait et que j'allais pouvoir bientôt entrer en action. Hourra ! Voldy n'est pas si méchant que ça ! Mais j'étais trop préoccupé par le rapprochement physique non consentit entre Ginevra et moi. Il y avait dragon sous rocher.

Forte heureusement, elle n'était guère trop souvent avec moi à cause de ses propres cours.

« Harry ! Il faut que je te parle, c'est urgent ! Me dit Draco d'un ton froid où je discernais de l'angoisse et de la tension.

\- Très bien. »

Je me levais du banc de la table des Gryffondor où je faisais mes devoirs tout en rangeant lesdits devoirs qu'on nous avait donné à faire durant la journée. J'allais partir quand deux Gryffondor posèrent enfin leurs attentions sur moi.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Harry ? Depuis quand tu suis Malfoy sans rien dire ! Cracha Ronald en se levant du banc et en menaçant Draco de sa baguette.

\- Mais enfin Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Me fit Hermione d'une voix autoritaire exigeant du fond des yeux des explications. »

Je leur lançais un regard froid. Je n'avais pas à me justifier mais si je ne le faisais pas ils allaient nous suivre et je n'en avais pas envie.

Ils sont énervants et collant, encore une fois ils étaient à la ramasse et j'avais toujours en travers de la gorge leurs actions. Oublier ma présence, ne plus faire de soirée ensemble car ils ont ''autres choses à faire'', me pousser vers Ginny sans savoir mon avis sur la chose, leurs actions sur ma vie privée avant Poudlard et encore maintenant etc... Tout ça avait contribué à donner ça... Un Trio qui se brisait, s'il ne l'était pas déjà.

« Draco vient de le dire. Il a quelque chose à me dire donc je vais le suivre pour qu'il puisse me parler sans crainte. »

Je leur tournais le dos et commençais à partir. Mais comme je m'en doutais, les deux idiots n'allaient pas me laisser partir si facilement.

« On vient avec toi ! Asséna Granger d'une voix sans appel en se levant déjà du banc pour me suivre.

\- Il va te faire du mal. Affirma Weasley sans détour essayant de m'attraper le bras pour me ramener à lui pour qu'il puisse me protéger tel l'enfant que j'étais censé être. »

Je ne leur laissais pas le temps de faire ce qu'ils voulaient faire que je les collais sur le banc d'un geste souple de la main et tout ça sans me retourner.

La Grande Salle était devenue silencieuse dès que Draco s'était approché de moi, mais elle redevint bruyante pour commenter ce qu'il venait de se passer.

''Le Héros suivait volontairement sa Némésis sans ses meilleurs amis et l'appelle par son prénom''.

''Le Héros a volontairement mit ses meilleurs amis à l'écart''.

''Le Héros faisait de la magie sans baguette''.

Je laissais les autres pour me concentrer sur l'inquiétude de Draco.

Celui-ci me mena dans les cachots et plus précisément dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard.

Les Serpents ne firent même pas attention à moi. Personne ne semblait en colère de ma venue, un Gryffon chez les Serpents dû jamais vu !

Je vis même du coin de l'œil Parkinson en discussion avec Nott et aucun des deux ne vinrent m'insulter. Pourtant c'était un de leurs sports favoris.

Draco me mena dans son dortoir. Il ferma la porte à clé, lança des sorts de protections et de silence et vint prendre un livre qui était posé en évidence sur ce qui me semble être son lit.

Il me le tendit ouvert à une page bien précise.

Je ne perdis pas de temps et commença à lire.

Le temps s'arrêta au fil de ma lecture, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre et heureusement reprit mais à un rythme bien plus rapide. Mon souffle se bloqua dans mes poumons, mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi et je ne dus ma non rencontre avec le sol qu'aux réflexes de Draco. Le livre me tomba des mains, mais j'en n'avais que faire, j'avais lu ce que j'avais à lire.

Draco m'allongea sur son lit, le temps que je digère ce que je venais d'apprendre.

Ça expliquait pas mal de chose mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à me dire qu' _il_ avait fait ça.

Il n'y avait que _lui_ pour faire ça. Que _lui_ !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'aurait fait ça ? Pourquoi moi ? Qui était au courant ? Est-ce qu'il était au courant de ce que cela allait et avait provoqué comme changement physique sur moi ? L'avait-il fait dans un but précis ? Voulait-il le faire pour mon bien ou pour me faire du mal ?

Mais en même temps, après ce que j'ai découvert je ne pouvais plus mettre mes œillères. Il était temps d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était temps d'accepter ce qu'il avait fait. En bien ou en mal, ça je ne le savais pas encore mais cela n'excusait pas ses gestes.

Un temps infini passa avant que je ne redescende sur Terre.

Draco était toujours là, à mes côtés et semblait très inquiet.

Je lui fis un petit sourire et me redressa sur son lit.

« Comment as-tu trouvé ce livre ? Demandais-je d'une voix faible par les émotions qui me traversaient.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Lui. Je savais bien que seul je n'aurais jamais trouvé. Et puis je suis à l'école alors que Lui non.

\- Je vois... Il y a-t-il un moyen pour me les retirer ?

\- Oui. Ça va être douloureux de ce que j'ai compris et long mais c'est possible.

\- Quand ?

\- Pendant les vacances de Noël. »

J'acquiesçais et le remerciais de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi.

Il ne pouvait que deviner le soulagement qui me traversait d'avoir enfin une explication à mon état. Mais en même temps ça faisait mal.

Ce soir-là je restais chez les Serpents. Je ne descendis, monta plutôt, pas manger, ni ne bougea du lit de Draco.

Ce soir-là ma haine envers les traîtres et mon soulagement étaient trop grand pour afficher mon masque de Gryffondor idiot et stupide.

J'écrivis une lettre pour Sirius pour lui informer que j'avais enfin une réponse, et me couchais dans le lit de Draco avec celui-ci entouré de Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Des chambres de 3, une surprise bienvenue. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter d'autres regards interrogateurs mais néanmoins bienveillant sur moi sans en pleureur de joie. J'aurais aimé avoir Neville avec moi, un ami loyal mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander.

La dernière pensée que je pus formuler dans ma tête avant de m'endormir paisiblement et sereinement fut pour le texte que j'avais lu. Le texte qui me dévoila un pan de la vérité.

 _« [...] Il est tout à fait déconseiller d'user de bloqueurs de Magie sur un fœtus ou même un enfant en bas âge même dans les Anciens Temps._

 _Si déjà pour un enfant en bas âge cela pouvait complètement bloquer sa Magie et de façon permanente, sur un fœtus, les bloqueurs auraient fait bien pire._

 _Dans les familles Anciennes, il était courant d'user de bloqueurs pour aider l'enfant à contrôler petit à petit sa magie. Les bloqueurs servaient uniquement à donner accès à l'enfant à sa magie dans une proportion petite et stable. Et ainsi quand l'enfant réussissait à maîtriser sa magie avec perfection, un bloqueur était enlevé pour qu'il puisse avoir une plus grande quantité de magie à disposition. Ainsi il pouvait apprendre à la contrôler par petit palier. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à qu'il n'y ait plus de bloqueurs. Le risque d'explosion de magie involontaire était donc fortement réduit où était nulle._

 _Mais cette pratique a été bannit dès 1748, quand un Médicomage, John Grolle, et un Professeur d'Enchantements, Thomas Harcher, se sont aperçu que des modifications physiques étaient apparu sur les enfants qui avaient eu des bloqueurs durant leurs enfances._

 _Ce sont eux qui ont mis en évidence tous les problèmes liés aux bloqueurs._

 _Changement d'apparence physique (traies caractéristiques des Familles non visibles), troubles du comportement, retard mental, crise de démence violente, folie passagère ou non, paranoïa, etc... Sans parler de tous les problèmes liés à une baisse de la puissance magique au cours du processus (les bloqueurs absorbent une partie de la puissance du receveur pour tenir en place), perte complète de magie pour les cas les plus graves._

 _Ils ont mis aussi en évidence que si jamais des bloqueurs de magie étaient apposés sur un fœtus, ce qui est très rare et inconcevable pour des personnes bien pensantes, le fœtus pouvait ne pas y survivre. Et si l'enfant a une très grosse chance, des modifications physiques et comportementales peuvent être observés dans de plus grandes proportions et bien plus grave._

 _Il m'a été fait part qu'un enfant a été sous des bloqueurs de magie dès sa conception et que dès sa naissance, il avait un problème sexuel et mental. En effet, il avait un corps d'homme et pourtant il y avait l'organe reproducteur d'une femme. De plus il était incapable de parler, et encore moins de marcher. Ces problèmes résultaient du fait que les bloqueurs empêchaient le bon développement mental de l'enfant. Son corps d'homme avait l'âge d'un enfant de 10 ans, mais son mental féminin en avait 2. Tout ça a été réglé quand un Médicomage expert en blocage de magie lui a enlevé les bloqueurs. Une transformation c'est alors procédé. Il est totalement devenu une femme, ce qu'il (elle) aurait dû toujours être et ses retards mentaux ont pu être corrigé au bout de 10 ans avec des enseignements adaptés._

 _Les bloqueurs étaient à la base de bonnes idées. Aider les enfants à contrôler leurs magies par palier. Cependant les risques sont trop grands._

 _Depuis 1748, seul des Médicomage reconnu et expert dans ce domaine peuvent poser des bloqueurs sur un enfant de plus de 15 ans, et uniquement sous deux seules et uniques conditions : magie explosive et incontrôlable malgré tous les efforts de l'enfant pour la contrôler, et sur décision de justice._

 _Dans le cas contraire, cette pratique est totalement interdite dans chaque pays du monde. »_

OoOoO

« HARRY ! On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend encore ! Hurla une voix féminine qui me fit grimacer. »

Je posais mon attention sur la personne qui venait de m'interpeller. Hermione Granger accompagner de Ronald Weasley.

Je les regardais en détail, déchiffrant leurs mines furieuses et leur colère avant de me replonger dans mon livre sans dire un mot.

Cela ne plut pas aux deux Gryffons qui ouvrirent la bouche en même temps mais ils ne purent dire un mot de plus avant que d'un geste vif de la main je ne les envoie à l'autre bout de la salle d'étude ouverte le soir pour les élèves.

Le silence tomba quand les deux Gryffons percutèrent le mur, même si ce n'était pas violemment.

Je ne me laissais pas déstabiliser par tous ses regards sur moi. Je n'en ai que faire.

Mes deux ex-meilleurs amis, même s'ils ne le savent pas encore, revinrent à la charge plus déterminés que jamais à m'enlever des griffes des Serpentard qui m'avaient kidnappé, même si je suis à leur table d'étude de mon proche chef. Sauf que cette fois ce fut Snape qui vint à leur rencontre.

Son visage était neutre, ses yeux noirs étaient froids, sa posture était menaçante. Il leur mit 4h de colle avec lui pour avoir dérangé les autres élèves et leur enleva 20 points chacun pour avoir crié dans un endroit inapproprié.

Les deux Gryffon partirent la tête basse, la mine furieuse sous les moqueries des Serpents et de quelques Serdaigle.

Pour ma part, je me replongeais totalement dans mon livre de potion. Il était temps que je me prenne véritablement en main. Et ça commençait maintenant !

Deux heures s'écoulèrent sans accroche. Mais hélas, une fois que j'eus mon postérieur sur le banc de la Grande Salle pour manger, Ginevra vint me rejoindre.

Elle me colla sa poitrine sous mon nez alors qu'elle me faisait un câlin. Je me dégageais rapidement sans pour autant éveiller ses soupçons.

« Harry, j'aimerais qu'on puisse parler. Me fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle pensait séductrice mais qui me donna envie de fuir loin d'elle.

\- Sur quel sujet ? Demandais-je alors que je prenais du lapin à la moutarde.

\- Tu sais bien de quoi. J'aimerais... »

Elle se pencha à mon oreille qu'elle mordilla avant de finir sa phrase.

« J'aimerais qu'on parle de nous. »

Je me tournais vers elle pour avoir une explication sur le ''nous'' mais elle me fit juste un clin d'œil complice. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Elle voulait attendre, il y a encore quelques mois, la fin de la guerre pour qu'il y ait un ''nous'' et maintenant ça... À moins qu'ils prennent un virage à 90° car je commence à faire mon rebelle. Ils commençaient à me perdre, même s'ils m'ont déjà perdu depuis un moment. Alors ils doivent vouloir me ramener sur le droit chemin... Contrat de mariage... Il y a de forte chance. Note : s'informer sur ça.

Pourtant, malgré que Ginny soit une belle femme... Enfin je crois... Je retins de justesse une grimace de dégoût en la voyant.

Son visage était recouvert de maquillage et de fond de teint, et c'était pas du tout discret. Même si j'avais dû naître fille, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elles se maquillent toutes. C'est hideux, et ce sont des produits chimiques que la peau absorbe. Enfin bref, ses cils étaient longs et fin grâce à du mascara et on pouvait voir qu'elle s'était badigeonnée de fond de teint pour avoir une peau rosée et sans imperfection. Enfin presque, car malgré tout, ses tâches de rousseurs ressortaient à cause de tout ce maquillage et plus elle tentait de les cacher, plus ils se voyaient.

Je détaillais ensuite sa tenue. Un t-shirt noir manche longue avec un col plongeant, trop plongeant. On pouvait voir son soutif rouge vif, ainsi qu'une poitrine développée. Trop pour son âge en réalité. C'était suspect.

Elle se pencha exagérément pour attraper un morceau de pain. Et je pus avoir l'honneur, l'horreur, d'admirer son string rouge vif qui dépassait de son pantalon bleu taille basse.

Je plongeais dans mon assiette pour éviter d'en voir plus. Déjà que je n'avais pas pu refuser officiellement sa demande parce qu'elle s'était mise à parler avec Dean, mais en plus elle faisait exprès d'être si vulgaire. Et clairement je ne veux pas en plus !

Elle tenta de faire revenir mon regard sur elle mais sans succès. J'étais dégoûtée par son comportement. Je pensais qu'elle avait plus de jugeote que ça, mais finalement non. Normal quand on sait qu'elle ne vise que mon argent et ma gloire pour en profiter. Dois-je lui en vouloir ? Sa famille est pauvre et méprisée à cause de cela. Donc dois-je lui en vouloir de viser un homme riche qui pourra lui offrir tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir durant son enfance ?

Je lui en voulais tout de même. Dans son plan, elle ne prenait pas en compte mes désirs. Je ne suis censé qu'être son ticket gagnant.

Je partis à toute vitesse une fois le repas terminé pour lui échapper, elle et sa drague lourde.

Je me retrouvais dans une salle vide du second étage. Je suis seul, enfin je le fus jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur Draco.

Il s'installa en face de moi, assit sur une table remplit de poussière, poussière qui disparut d'un coup de baguette.

Nous entamâmes une discussion sur les cours mais très vite la discussion se dirigea vers mon secret.

« Quand tu auras pris l'apparence que tu aurais dû toujours avoir, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Fit Draco la mine un peu gênée, il n'était pas encore habitué à mon statut d'homme-femme.

\- Je dirais la vérité aux gens. Car il se trouve que Sirius a trouvé un moyen pour que je sois reconnu comme étant un mineur émancipé ainsi j'ai pris la tête de la Famille Potter et Black il y a quelques semaines. Je serais Lady Luzia Harry Potter-Black. Ce que j'aurais dû toujours être, et ce que je vais être dans peu de temps.

\- Lady... Luzia... Ton vrai prénom. »

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation. Pourtant il avait l'air curieux sur ce sujet.

« Mes parents n'avaient pas voulu savoir mon sexe avant la naissance, c'est ce que m'a dit Sirius Black, mon Parrain. Pour éviter une crise sur les prénoms, ils ont choisi de me donner un prénom féminin et un prénom masculin. Comme ceci pas de problème, j'aurais pris un des deux noms en premier prénom, et l'autre en second. Ça ne me dérange pas d'avoir les deux, c'est marrant.

\- C'est intelligent... Et... »

Je sentis qu'il voulait dire quelque chose de l'ordre de l'intime au vue des rougeurs qui apparurent sur ses joues mais il n'osait pas. Je l'encourageais d'un regard amical.

C'était assez étrange de voir que Draco était encore un peu timide avec moi pour oser parler de choses plus intimes alors qu'il jouait son gros dur et insensible devant les autres élèves. Sachant en plus qu'il m'avait vu pratiquement à poils... Et qu'il a vu mon intimité...

« Et... Pour ce qui est dû... De... Du mariage et des enfants ? Finit-il par lâcher, le rouge aux joues de parler avec moi de choses sexuelles. »

Je levais les yeux au plafond en signe de réflexions. Je n'y avais pas encore pensé. Néanmoins je pouvais comprendre sa gêne. Je suis une femme, bientôt, et donc je devrais mettre au monde un enfant pour perpétuer ma lignée. Étant _la_ seul _e_ Potter en vie, c'était mon devoir. Malheureusement, car si j'aimais les enfants, je ne voulais pas donner naissance sous la contrainte, pour la prospérité de ma lignée. Je voulais le faire par amour envers mon, futur, enfant. Parce que j'en voulais un pour moi et mon mari, et non pas pour en donner un à la lignée.

« Je ne sais pas. Il est courant d'avoir recours aux mariages arrangés quand on est héritier voire Lord d'une Noble et Grande Famille, mais je préfère faire un mariage d'amour. Cependant, que je sois une fille ou un garçon, je reste tout de même ''Le Sauveur''. Je suis riche et célèbre. Je suis Lord Potter ET Lord Black. Je ne peux pas être sûre que mon compagnon soit avec moi par amour ou parce que j'ai une voûte très remplie... Enfin je dis ça, si jamais la vérité passe bien. Et ça je n'en suis pas convaincu _e_. »

Il hocha la tête lentement. Il était vrai que lui avait bien pris la nouvelle après le choc.

Mais je restais sceptique sur la réaction des autres, de la population.

''Le Sauveur est une femme !''

''Le Sauveur nous a menti, un détraqué dans le corps d'une femme !''

Oui, je suis un détraqué. Parce que j'ai osé dire que Voldemort était de retour et qu'il fallait se préparer à le battre. J'incluais tout le monde dans ce combat. Mais dans la tête des gens c'est juste ''Harry Potter vs Voldemort'' et pas ''La Population vs Voldemort''. Ce qui était très mal passé auprès de la populace.

Pourquoi ne désirent-ils pas se battre ? Ça, c'est un mystère.

« Il faut que tu saches qu'étant la dernière de ta lignée, si tu te maries, ton compagnon ou ta compagne sera soit Lord Potter-Black soit Lady Potter-Black par alliance. Reprit Draco sérieusement, un net contraste entre sa gêne de tout à l'heure. Et si tu prends pour époux un Lord ou un héritier, ou une héritière ou une Lady, tu hériteras du nom de famille avec le titre mais tout ça c'est par alliance donc tu n'as pas les même droits et devoirs envers la Famille par alliance que les Familles Potter et Black dont tu es l' _héritière_.

\- Donc si... Imaginons, je me marie avec toi je serais Lady Potter-Black-Malfoy ? »

Je vis, avec amusement et étonnement, Draco rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Il hocha frénétiquement de la tête pour me dire que j'avais raison.

C'était bon à savoir pour les titres et l'alliance. Mais je me posais des questions sur son rougissement.

Est-ce que par hasard...

Je le dévisageais avec attention. Son visage fin était encadré par des mèches rebelles blondes, presque blanches qui venaient l'embêter. Ses yeux gris perle était si expressifs en ce moment-même. Son nez fin et droit, sa bouche rosée, fine et tentatrice. Sa langue qui vint lécher le bord de ses lèvres.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me vis descendre du bureau sur lequel j'étais assis _e_ , ni pourquoi je me vis avancer vers lui. Draco en fit de même et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Par contre je sus pourquoi je me sentis fébrile quand je sentis son souffle sur mon visage. Je m'étais déjà interrogée sur l'Amour et ses signes. C'était débile car tout était faux, chacun ressentait l'Amour à sa manière, mais je me souvenais parfaitement qu'elles étaient les signes les plus évidents.

Était-ce de l'Amour que je ressentais ? Ou était-ce de l'attirance ?

Aucune idée mais je sentis nettement le monde s'effaçait quand je sentis les douces lèvres de Draco sur les miennes.

Le baiser était chaste mais déjà je me sentais dans un autre monde.

Draco passa ses mains autour de mes hanches et moi je passais mes bras autour de son cou.

Nous nous séparâmes, nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux et nous recelâmes nos lèvres pour un autre baiser chaste.

Le Monde n'était rien, le Temps n'était plus.

« HARRRRYYYYYYY ! »

Un cri.

Je me séparais brusquement, à regret, de Draco pour tourner mon regard vers la personne qui avait fait irruption dans la pièce. Je ne vis pas une mais deux personnes.

Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Encore eux. Toujours eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Es-tu fou ? Me fit Granger d'une voix furieuse. Comment peux-tu faire une chose pareille ? Tu trahis tes parents ! Tu... Tu... Sale... Homosexuel !

\- Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Tu ne peux pas... Pédé ! Fit Weasley d'une voix dégoutté. »

Je ne pus dire quelque chose avant que tout dégénère.

Granger m'asséna une baffe avec insultes. Weasley m'asséna un coup de poing dans ma mâchoire accompagnée d'insultes.

Draco sortit sa baguette et lança un sort alors que moi j'étais plié en deux sur le sol, sonné.

Le sort fut évité de justesse par les deux Gryffondor. Mais la bagarre démarra.

2 contre 1... 2 contre 2.

Aucune chance que je ne laisse ses deux connards faire du mal à mon ami (petit ami ?).

Je savais que mes deux ex-meilleurs amis n'aimaient pas trop les homos. Mais de là à ce qu'ils en arrivent là ! Insultes et coups !

Est-ce que par hasard ils avaient harcelé et donnés des coups à d'autres élèves ?

Un sort fusa de ma baguette sans que je ne prononce un mot et toucha Weasley à la poitrine. Il vola et se prit le mur dans son dos de plein fouet. Pas de douceur !

Granger me lança un sort en voyant que j'avais assommé Weasley, mais son sort rebondit contre mon bouclier et revint vers elle. Elle l'évita mais déconcentrée, elle se prit un sort de Draco qui l'assomma.

Nous restâmes silencieux un petit moment pour reprendre un peu notre souffle et nous calmer.

« L'homosexualité est très bien acceptée chez les Sang-Purs. Mais pas par la population sorcière. Ils sont trop fermés d'esprit à cause de la culture Moldus qui a prévalu sur la tolérance apportée par la culture Sorcière. Le Lord veut changer ça. »

L'information me prit au dépourvu. Je me retournais vers lui et avisais son air sombre et son regard dégoutté qui passait sur les deux assommés. Déjà qu'il ne les aimait pas, là j'avais l'impression qu'il se retenait de les démembrés. Et, moi... Bref.

« Il est courant que les Lords ou Lady, unique héritier ou héritière de Grande et Noble Famille, prenne un compagnon ou une compagne uniquement pour avoir un enfant. On peut se marier avec le même sexe, cependant l'enfant sera conçue par une mère porteuse et cela engendre énormément de problèmes. Déjà parce que cela n'est pas accepté moralement mais les lois ne sont pas favorables à de telle pratique... Le divorce n'existe pas ici. Une fois marié c'est pour la vie malheureusement. Alors d'un commun accord et écrit sur le contrat de mariage, les deux peuvent prendre des amants ou maîtresses à leur guise. Donc pas de panique si jamais tu aimes les femmes quand tu seras dans ton vrai corps. Une fois un héritier ou une héritière mit au monde, tu seras libre de vivre ta vie intime comme tu l'entends. SI tu as signé un contrat de mariage avant de te marier.

\- … Si je ne le fais pas ?

\- Alors ton mariage peut se retourner contre toi. Imagine que tu te maries avec Weasley Femelle. Si tu ne signes pas de contrat de mariage l'empêchant de vider tes voûtes, alors elle pourra le faire parce que c'est ta femme, la Lady Potter-Black par alliance. Elle pourra même t'évincer de la politique en arquant que tu dois t'occuper d'elle. Elle pourra t'empêcher d'avoir des amants ou maîtresses en mettant en avant que tu lui doives fidélité... Quand on dit : ''Par les liens sacrés du mariage.'', cela n'est pas juste des paroles en l'air. La Magie bénie le mariage. Et si jamais, Weasley Femelle dit : ''Je t'ordonne de me rester fidèle car tu l'as prononcé dans tes vœux de mariage.'' tu seras obligé par la Magie Mère de respecter tes vœux... Et si tu ne le fais pas, tu en perdras ta magie.

\- Et si je ne le dis pas.

\- Alors Weasley Femelle ne pourra pas t'obliger de rester fidèles, car cela n'était pas dans tes vœux de mariage.

\- Les mots sont importants alors. »

Tout cela m'éclaire un peu plus.

Pourtant, un truc me chiffonne...

« Les contrats de mariage... Est-ce qu'il y a des clauses spécifiques ?

\- Tous les contrats sont construits sur une même base et complété avec d'autres. Il y a des règles immuables. Je te passerais un bouquin. »

Nous restâmes silencieux puis nous décidâmes de faire quelque chose des deux gêneurs.

Nous les transportâmes grâce à un sort de lévitation jusque dans le bureau de Snape qui se fit un plaisir dès les réveiller pour leurs annoncés leurs sanctions.

3 mois de colle avec lui en plus de 100 points enlevés à chacun. Ils voulurent protester, arquant que Draco m'avait forcé à l'embrasser et qu'eux venaient me sauver, mais l'excuse ne marcha pas quand j'affirmais que je l'avais fait de mon propre chef, au grand étonnement de Severus, et ils se retrouvèrent avec 2 mois de colle en plus et plus 50 points en moins.

Je partis satisfait de la punition, même si tous les Gryffons ramassaient à cause d'eux, et sans un regard en arrière même si je pouvais sentir le leur sur mon dos.

Draco était toujours sur les dents et moi j'étais entre deux eaux. Colère et vide...

Colère à cause de leurs insultes. Mais vide à cause de tout ça.

Colère à cause de leur présence obligatoire dans ma vie. Vide car j'étais fatigué de tout ça.

Je pris la main de Draco timidement dans la mienne pour lui communiquer du soutien par ne pas qu'il aille les égorger, et lui lâcha un sourire timide quand il porta son regard gris sur moi.

Finalement j'ai peut-être une réponse. Je suis peut-être amoureux.

OoOoO

Il neigeait.

Il faisait froid.

Un manteau blanc recouvrait les paysages environnants et une pluie de cotons froid se faisait voir à travers les fenêtres invitant la population à rester chez elle.

C'était bien l'hiver et je posais enfin mes bagages dans l'espace qui allait être ma chambre dans le Manoir Malfoy pour 2 semaines. Je fis le tour de l'immense pièce décorée avec des tons vert pâle et blanc et m'affalais dans mon lit. Je respirais fortement l'odeur de melon qui se dégageait des draps et je souris.

Dans peu de temps j'allais enfin avoir mon vrai corps. Dans peu de temps je serais MOI.

Et cela me rendait heureu _x_ , très heureu _x_.

Mais mon bonheur se ternit d'un coup. Le souvenir que ce qu'il vient de se passer dans la gare me revint en mémoire...

Comment ont-ils osé ? Comment ont-ils pu me faire ceci ?

Je...

« Arrête de suite ! Fit une voix forte et féminine dans mon dos. »

Je sursautais violemment et me retournais d'un coup, baguette en main, prêt à en découdre. Instinct de survie depuis un moment puisque les ennuis viennent toujours à moi, même si je les fuis.

Mais je ne fis face qu'à Narcissa Malfoy et son sourire humble. Elle ne semblait pas surprise ou même apeurée, ou en colère, d'avoir ma baguette sous son nez. Non pas qu'elle devait en avoir l'habitude, mais je paris que son éducation à la dure devait bien lui servir... J'en serais presque jalou _x_ !

Néanmoins je rougis de honte et bafouillais des excuses tout en rangeant ma baguette.

« Bon réflexe, Harry. Me fit-elle en retour tout en prenant place sur la chaise de mon bureau juste à côté et en prenant mes mains dans les siennes. Mais pour en revenir au sujet principal, tu n'as pas à être inqui _et_ de la suite des choses. On va tout faire pour le libérer. Sirius est tout de même un membre de la Maison Black et même un membre de la lignée principale. Et entant que tel beaucoup de lois lui sont favorables... Surtout que Peter Pettigrow est à notre porté. »

Le sourire malicieux de la Lady ainsi que son sous-entendu me fit froid dans le dos. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire, mais cela allait être en défaveur du rat... Et c'était tant mieux !

Mais face à son envie de faire quelque chose et ses mots rassurants, je fis qu'un petit sourire.

« Mais ils ont tout de même envoyé Sirius à Azkaban... Encore une fois ! Et le Ministre ne va pas tarder à annoncer qu'il va recevoir le baisé du Détraqueur. C'est assurément ce qu'il va se passer. Et... »

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Le souvenir ainsi que la situation étaient trop durs à supporter, à accepter. Surtout qu'à mon échelle je ne pouvais rien faire... Je ne suis qu'un gam _in_...

« Ils l'ont fait... Pour diverses raisons plus que sombres... Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on va les laisser faire. Il est vrai que nous avons tous commit une grosse erreur en le pensant coupable la première fois. Mais il se trouve que maintenant que la base n'est plus la même, et le fait que nous avons le vrai coupable en main, on va pouvoir avancer. Nous allons nous battre ! »

Je crois que j'aurais bien aimé avoir Narcissa comme mère. Elle a l'air d'avoir son propre caractère et dans un sens, Draco a hérité des mêmes traits comportementaux.

C'était assez plaisant de voir et entendre LA Lady Malfoy être aussi franche, sûre d'elle, parler sans filtre et surtout si expressive.

Elle essuya mes larmes de ces pouces tout en prenant mon visage dans ses mains. Yeux dans les yeux, je pus voir les flammes de rébellion danser dans ses yeux. C'est vrai que son nom de jeune fille est Black... Et que Sirius est son cousin. Cela expliquait donc sa très grande détermination.

« Comment on va faire ? Soufflais-je faiblement.

\- Ne te préoccupe pas de ça. Dans notre équipe nous avons de tout. Et surtout des gens hauts placés. Tu oublies à qui je suis marié.

\- Mais Lucius n'aime pas...

\- Il fera tout pour te rendre heur _euse_. Il fera tout pour que _sa belle-fille_ soit heureuse car si _celle_ -ci l'est alors son fils le sera aussi. Et il désire ardemment le bonheur de Draco, même s'il ne le montre pas en public. »

Je glapis face aux mots employés. Ce n'était pas la partie de la belle-fille, et donc du mariage, qui me fit sursauter ainsi, mais le fait que Narcissa ait employé des mots dans sa forme féminine.

J'essayais de parler au féminin mais c'était assez ardu. Mais s'entendre le faire et l'entendre... C'était tout à fait différent. Cela rendait la chose si réelle mais en même temps ce n'était pas de moi dont elle parlait.

J'avais l'impression d'être deux. Un homme ET une femme... Est-ce que mon problème sera réglé en étant dans mon corps d'origine ?

Enfin bon... Revenons au temps présent. Au problème du moment.

« Est-ce... Sirius va... Il...

\- Il ne sera pas embrassé ! Et tu vas m'y aider ! Affirma une voix grave avec assurance non loin de nous. »

Je pus voir sur le pas de la porte de ma chambre un Lucius Malfoy revêtu de ses plus beaux vêtements mettant en valeur sa silhouette ainsi que son rang social.

« Que veux-tu dire mon Cher ? Demande Narcissa en se lâchant mon visage.

\- Nous allons détruire Dumbledore. Nous allons révéler ses pires secrets au Monde entier. Nous allons lui montrer que nous savons et que nous nous battrons ! Nous allons introduire dans quelques jours Lady Luzia Harry Potter-Black au sein de la sphère politique du pays. Nous allons présenter au peuple qui est le vrai visage du Héros et qui est le vrai Méchant ! »

La détermination se voyait sur le visage du Lord Malfoy. Celui-ci était en colère et déterminé à réduire en poussières le vieux machin qui servait de Directeur d'école à Poudlard. Et moi, pauvre enfant que je suis, je ne pouvais que resté bouche-bée devant un tel tableau.

Déjà Narcissa qui se montrait prévenante et expressive en ma présence et maintenant Lucius Malfoy qui montrait un visage sûr de lui et en colère... Cela faisait beaucoup en seulement une petite heure... Et je venais à peine de poser mes bagages...

L'heure suivante fut consacrée à me préparer mentalement et physiquement à souffrir. Je dus faire de la méditation et du yoga avec Severus Snape en personne, revenus en fanfare dès qu'il avait reçu la nouvelle de l'emprisonnement de Sirius. Normalement il devait faire un rapport au Lord Noir, comme le pensait Dumby, mais il n'en fut rien.

Puis je dus passer sous les mains de Rabastan Lestrange, infirmier de son état même si ce n'était pas officiel, pour qu'il me masse, me fasse des étirements et échauffe mes muscles pour ainsi éviter que je n'ai à trop souffrir des possibles changement physique qu'il risquait d'y avoir.

Quand je fus déclaré prêt, Lord Voldemort en personne m'escorta jusque dans ma chambre.

Je me sentais fébrile et j'avais peur mais pour m'apaiser j'avais de quoi réfléchir rien qu'en posant mon regard sur mon Ennemi. Ex-ennemi plutôt.

Je dus encore faire face à une situation étonnante puisque le Lord Noir n'avait plus sa face de serpent mais son visage de jeune adulte. Ainsi que le physique qui allait avec. Si je n'avais pas déjà rencontré Voldy dans son corps d'avant, bien que plus jeune, je ne l'aurais pas reconnu. Mais heureusement les courbettes polies des autres Mangemorts à l'infirmerie pour X et Y raisons m'avaient confirmé mon doute : c'était bien lui.

Dans toute sa froideur, le Lord m'ordonna de m'allonger sur mon lit. Et je m'exécutais sans plus me faire prier. J'avais envie d'être moi mais j'appréhendais le moment. Et plus je fais vite les choses, plus vite cela se passera... Enfin en théorie.

« Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il va se passer. Commença le Lord ennuyé tout en se penchant un peu vers moi pour que je puisse le voir. En premier lieu, je vais pratiquer un rituel de dissociation. Je vais séparer ton esprit de ton corps pour ne pas endommager ce que tu représentes, ce que tu es mentalement. Au vue du fait que tu ne sembles pas souffrir de troubles comportementaux ou de retard, le contre sort ne doit pas altérer ce que tu es au risque de justement créer des problèmes comportementaux puisqu'il ne va rien guérir mais plutôt détruire. Est-ce que cela va jusque-là ? »

J'acquiesçais rapidement pour qu'il puisse continuer. Ce n'était pas parce que nous semblons en bon terme à présent que je suis d'une compagnie agréable à ses yeux. Et puis n'oublions pas la théorie...

« Bien ! En ce qui te concerne, vu que ton mental ne sera pas dans ton corps, tu ne ressentiras rien sur le moment. Tu vas juste errer dans un brouillard ou dans un long couloir sombre, ou autres. C'est difficile de dire ce qu'il va t'arriver car l'expérience est différente pour chacun. Mais suivant les témoignages beaucoup ont erré dans un brouillard réconfortant. Mais vu que tu ne sembles pas faire les choses convenablement, cela risque d'être bien différent pour toi. »

Je me retins de sourire. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait bien dire, je sentais qu'il était intrigué face à tout ce qu'il m'entourait. Je ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde, je me retrouvais toujours dans des situations improbables et surtout... Je m'en sortais sans trop de mal, même si ma rencontre avec ses sbires a été particulièrement douloureuse.

« Durant ta dissociation je vais retirer les bloqueurs un à un en retirant le tissage de magie qui forme ceux-ci. Cela prendra du temps, temps que tu ne verras pas passer. Cependant quand tu réintégreras ton corps cela va être douloureux. Ton organisme va devoir s'habituer à une dose de magie plus grande ainsi qu'aux modifications physiques qui va y avoir. Et cela va durer pendant au 2 jours minimum... Toujours pas de questions ? »

Je tournais la tête de droite à gauche lentement et inspirais un grand coup tandis que le Lord sortait sa baguette.

Une autre grande respiration et je sentis la pointe du bout de bois se poser sur mon front. Pendant un bref instant j'eus une sueur froide qui me traversa tout le corps. Pendant un court instant j'eus très peur qu'il dise ''Avada Kedavra'' et non pas ''disiungamusque'' (dissociation).

Mais je sus que je pouvais lui faire confiance, étonnement, quand je me sentis partir avec douceur.

Je me souviens de ses mots sur l'effet de la dissociation.

Je pensais me retrouver dans un brouillard cotonneux ou dans un couloir sombre, mais non !

J'aurais dû m'en douter que cela n'allait pas se passer ainsi. Je suis après tout Luzia Harry Potter-Black...

Je me retrouvais effectivement dans un couloir mais celui-ci était rouge. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, ou tout simplement parce que j'étais inconscien _te_ du danger possiblement environnant, je marchais en direction de ce qu'il me semblait être la sortie. Et plus j'avançais plus le couloir devenait angoissant et froid. Mais cela ne m'arrêta pas. Je sentais que j'avais quelque chose à faire au bout de celui-ci.

Alors je continuais ma marche sans me soucier du décor qui changea brusquement. Du couloir je passais maintenant à une vaste pièce rouge et noire que je traversais sans m'arrêter et sans même porter un regard sur les choses qui étaient incrustées dans les murs. Malgré tout, je distinguais vaguement dans ma vision périphérique des ossements suspendus sur les murs.

Malgré la vision d'horreur qui aurait pu en dégoûter plus d'un, je passais les doubles portes ouvertes en face de moi sans une once d'hésitation.

J'avançais encore et encore. Je n'avais aucune notion du temps et je m'en fichais royalement. J'avais à faire. Des salles plus que douteuses et constituaient d'ossements et de cadavres en décomposition se succédèrent, mais rien à faire. Je devais aller _les voir_.

Et enfin je les aperçus. Ils étaient là, assit sur un des nombreux canapés qui étaient dans la salle de rencontre...

Comment je le savais ?

« Ma fille... Je suis si heureuse de te voir. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Souffla Lily les larmes aux yeux tout en m'enlaçant avec force.

\- Ma chérie... Que je suis si fier de toi. Me fit James en me prenant dans ses bras une fois que ma mère m'eut lâché _e_. »

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je savais ce qu'il se passait. Je l'avais toujours su au fond de moi mais j'avais oublié.

La Mort m'a béni. Je ne suis pas mort _e_ cette nuit-là car la Mort est venue me protéger. Je m'en souvenais maintenant.

La Mort, du moins sa représentation physique que s'en fait les Moldus (squelette encapuchonné), est soudainement apparue dans ma chambre dès que le sortilège vert émeraude fut sorti du bout de la baguette du Mage Noir, Voldemort. Sort m'étant destiné alors que mes parents venaient de tombés aux combats. D'un claquement sec de ses phalanges à nues, un bouclier aussi noir que sont les ténèbres apparu autour de moi alors que je n'avais qu'une petite année.

Je supposais que le sort avait rebondi quand j'entendis un hurlement de surprise mêlé à de la douleur. Enfin maintenant que je m'en souvenais, je supposais. Car à cet instant ''T'', je n'avais pas les facultés cognitives pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Quand le bouclier disparu, la Mort se pencha au-dessus de moi, posa son index droit sur mon front, juste au-dessus de mon œil gauche et me dit d'une voix claire, douce et féminine :

 _« Ce n'est pas encore ton heure. Tu vas vivre mais un jour tu retourneras dans mon antre pour y rencontrer tes parents. Tu dois entendre ce qu'ils ont à te dire. Quand le moment sera le bon, tu sauras te diriger vers la Salle de Rencontre. Quand le moment sera le bon tu viendras me voir. Et tu sauras la vérité. »_

Juste après... Une grande douleur.

Ce n'était pas le sortilège de la mort qui m'avait fait cette cicatrice…. C'était la Mort elle-même.

C'était la marque de la Mort.

« Ma chérie, nous avons tant de choses à te dire et si peu de temps. Continua Lily tout en me faisant asseoir dans un fauteuil en face du canapé. Il faut que tu saches que dès que tu auras réintégré ton corps, ta magie va changer du tout au tout... Car tu vas recevoir un héritage magique. Comme toute personne devant majeur ou avant suivant la volonté de la Magie Mère, tu vas débloquer ton héritage car tu seras assez mâture physiquement pour le supporter. Mais... Tu vas recevoir deux héritages. Celui des Potter et... Celui de ma famille.

\- Mais... Seul...

\- Je sais... Seul les Familles de Sang-Purs peuvent avoir des héritages magiques à transmettre à leur enfant... Il faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas Lily Potter... Je... »

Lily... Enfin maman s'arrêta et hésita à me dire ce qu'elle avait à dire. J'en conclue donc que c'était une vérité dure à entendre et à avaler. Une très grosse vérité puisqu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle était...

Comment ça ma mère n'était pas... Lily ?...

Mais qui était-elle donc ?

Comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle n'était pas Lily ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Et pourquoi ?

James, mon papa, posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra doucement. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes pour lui communiquer du soutien. Elle inspira et expira... Et se lança.

« Je ne m'appelle pas ainsi à vrai dire. Je suis... Cassie Potter, anciennement Cassie Jedusor. »

L'annonce me fit sursauter ainsi que son changement d'apparence qui se fit dès qu'elle eut prononcé la vérité.

Lily... Cassie avait de long et beau cheveux noir ondulés lui arrivant jusqu'aux hanches. Elle avait de magnifique yeux rouge sang où des paillettes noires dansaient et surtout... Surtout son visage... Son visage portait les traits d'une personne que je connaissais bien.

Cassie, anciennement Lily, ma mère portait les traits de la Famille de... Voldemort.

« Je suis... Tu es... Je suis le petit-fils de Voldemort. Fis-je en réalisant la chose. »

Cassie, maman, ne pouvait pas articuler un mot sous le coup de l'émotion donc elle me prit dans ses bras.

Je sentis quelques gouttes d'eau sur mon t-shirt et je sus que le fait que je ne l'avais pas rejeté l'apaisait et la rassurait sur l'amour que je lui portais. Je sentis ensuite une main sur le haut de mon crâne. Mon père... Je devinais à son geste, et à sa non surprise, qu'il savait.

« Je suis... Je suis choqué et... Comment... Qui est... Trop de questions. Soufflais-je dans les cheveux noirs de ma mère. »

Cassie me relâcha et s'essuya les yeux. Elle me fit un petit sourire et reprit le fil de l'histoire.

« Je n'ai guère le temps de t'expliquer comment fut mon enfance, comment je grandis entourée d'amour. Tom et Marie, Marie Lestrange, cousine éloignée de Bella, m'ont énormément aimé et choyé. Mais... Il faut que tu saches que dans un coffre caché à Gringotts, tu trouveras des lettres et des souvenirs du moment où tout à basculer. Quand tu seras de retour dans le monde des vivants, demande à voir le Directeur de la banque et dit lui que ''Cassie t'envoie'', il comprendra. Mais si tu ne veux pas être trop surprit, je peux te dire que Dumbledore est la cause de tant de malheurs. »

Je fis un pauvre sourire à ma mère. Oui Dumbledore nous a fait tant de mal. Et a dû en faire à tant d'autres familles.

Maman laissa ensuite la main à papa.

« Ma chérie... Maintenant que tu sais les vraies origines de ta mère tu réalises un peu mieux l'ampleur des choses. En ce qui me concerne... Je n'ai pas un aussi lourd secret à te révéler. Juste... Un secret qui te concerne et qui concerne les bloqueurs. »

Le visage de papa s'assombrit, et maman vient me prendre la main.

« Tu sais maintenant que c'est Dumbledore qui a mis les bloqueurs... Mais tu ne sais toujours pas pourquoi... Et c'est ce que je vais te révéler maintenant... Nous avons su trop tard la vraie identité de ta mère. Quand nous avons compris que Dumbledore s'était joué de nous, de tout le monde, nous étions déjà des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Ordre du Phénix ?

\- Une organisation secrète qui se bat contre les Mangemorts et Tom. Enfin c'est censé être l'objectif de l'organisation. Le seul problème c'est que si les membres se bat en apparence pour la population, elle se bat en réalité pour Dumbledore. Et tout le monde en est conscient... Sauf nous à l'époque... Cassie, Sirius, Remus et moi... Quand nous avons su qui était ta mère, Dumbledore nous a tous mit sous Imperium. »

QUOI ?

Je regardais papa avec de grand yeux. Je ne pouvais pas croire ceci-ci... Enfin si mais...

Dumbledore... User de l'Imperium !

Ça ne devrait même pas m'étonner... Il a usé de bloqueurs sur ma personne... Alors savoir qu'il avait usé d'un sortilège interdit...

« Le défenseur de la Lumière est bien pire que Tom. Continua papa une fois que je me remis de la nouvelle. La suite de l'histoire est floue jusqu'à... Jusqu'à ce que Cassie tombe enceinte de toi. Je fus le seul à qui il brisa le sortilège pour m'annoncer une grande nouvelle à la suite de celle-ci. »

Je vis papa faire une grimace et fusillait du regard un quelconque fauteuil de la pièce.

Il prit une grande respiration pour se calmer.

« Cassie était enceinte... Oui... Mais... Mais l'enfant qu'elle portait été assujetti à une prophétie. Une prophétie qui prédisait que l'enfant qui naîtrait à la fin de Juillet pourrait battre Voldemort... Enfin c'est comme ça qui m'a présenté la chose. Mais en interrogeant habillement les autres membres un peu plus tard, je pus reconstituer la vraie prophétie. Dumbledore a pensé que c'était bien que je sois le seul à ne plus être sous le joug du sort. Pour me faire encore plus de mal, mais je ne suis pas si bête que cela. J'ai pu faire sortir les verts du nez à ses... Bref. Voici la prophétie... »

Papa conjura une sphère blanche et me la posa dans le creux de mes mains. À mon contact, la sphère chauffa et un fantôme sorti de la boule. Une femme d'un certain âge ouvrit la bouche et récita ses mots :

 _'' Celui qui a le pouvoir de faire renaître la Paix naîtra à la fin de Juillet. Mais il sera aussi celui qui aura le pouvoir de faire régner les Ténèbres. Et le Mal le marquera comme son égal pour le faire sien, mais le faire sien sera le rapprocher de la Victoire. Sauf si l'Élu choisi le combat. Celui né fin de Juillet décidera s'il est le pion ou le rebelle. ''_

La femme disparue dans une volute de fumée blanche et l'orbe se refroidit.

Le Mal... Mais Tom n'avait jamais voulu faire le mal...

Mais Dumbledore si...

« Dumbledore savait qu'il était le Mal désigné par la prophétie. Lui savait mais pas la population. Qui imaginerait que le vieux débris souriant était plus maléfique que Tom ?... Pour tout le monde, Tom était le Mal. Et le vieux le Gentil. Simple mais efficace surtout si depuis des années Dumbledore nous dit que Tom veut tuer les Sorciers, faire couler le sang des créatures et dominer le monde... Cependant, deux personnes sont nées à la fin de Juillet. Ne sachant pas qui était désigné entre toi et ce pauvre Neville Londubat, Dumbledore a choisi une solution des plus terribles pour s'assurer qu'il aurait le dessus sur l'enfant en question... Il a fait en sort que nous soyons pourchassés par Tom en livrant à Pettigrow, Mangemort de son état, qu'une prophétie TE désignait comme celui qui allait le battre. Et Tom a marché... Et pour s'assurer que c'était bien toi qui allais être désigné, il a mis des bloqueurs sur toi. Car en les mettant...

\- Il me considérait comme son égal et voulait donc me limiter par ceux-ci. La prophétie n'a jamais parler d'une marque physique... »

Papa et maman vinrent me prendre dans leur bras pour me soutenir.

Dumbledore était pire qu'un enfoiré...

Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ?

Pourquoi ? Si ce n'était qu'une question de pouvoir, c'était... Une excuse de merde ! Une excuse pas acceptable. Et de toute façon, aucune de ses excuses sortit tout droit de je ne sais où ne pourra excuser son geste.

La suite se perdit dans mes larmes, dans celles de mes parents et dans une discussion sur ce que j'envisageais de faire pour la suite.

Quand je me sentis partir de nouveau, je sus qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Mais avant de partir quelqu'un vint à notre rencontre.

 _« Mon enfant, puisque tu as su choisir la bonne voie et puisque Albus Dumbledore a mis fin à des vies bien trop tôt, je t'offre un cadeau. Albus Dumbledore ne doit plus interférer dans l'Histoire du Monde en s'opposant aux Destins. Il ne doit plus choisir mais se soumettre. À cette fin, moi La Mort, je t'offre le pouvoir de guérison. Ainsi ton corps n'aura pas à souffrir. Ainsi tu réaliseras ton destin au plus vite. »_

L'émotion était sans pareil, un cadeau de La Mort... Mais c'était l'heure de partir. Un vivant, même dissocié de son corps, n'avait pas sa place dans le monde des morts.

Encerclé des bras de mes parents, je pleurais tout en remerciant La Mort.

« Luzia Harry Potter... Nous t'aimons, et nous t'attendrons ici. Mais ne vient pas trop vite. Furent les dernières paroles que je pus entendre de mes parents. »

OoOoO

Quand j'ouvris un œil, je mis un peu de temps avant de réellement reprendre pied dans la réalité. Mon voyage jusqu'à l'antre de la personne/créature qui m'avait sauvé cette nuit-là n'a pas été de tout repos pour ma tête.

Quand je pus me lever sans risque et je tombais directement sur... Mon grand-père endormit dans un fauteuil à côté de mon lit. Faut croire que la fatigue l'avait vaincu.

Je fis le moins de bruit possible pour m'extirper du grand et confortable lit sur lequel j'étais et allais dans la salle de bains. Lavé et bien sec, j'appelais un elfe de maison pour qu'il m'apporte des vêtements. Je bataillais avec mon soutif quand j'entendis du bruit dans la chambre. Je souris pour moi-même en entendant l'inquiétude dans la voix de Tom et les remarques acerbes sur le foutu gamin Potter dans la bouche de Snape. J'attendis d'être totalement habillé _e_ pour sortir de la salle d'eau pour que mon entrée soit réellement parfaite.

Lucius et Narcissa furent les premiers à me voir, et les premiers à se figer. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à me voir en pleine forme.

Tom et Severus furent les deuxièmes.

Personne ne pipait un mot, et personne ne réalisait vraiment ce qu'il se passait et qui ils avaient en face d'eux.

Faut dire que je ressemblais vraiment à Cassie, ma maman. J'ai de beaux et courts cheveux noirs qui encadraient mon visage fin et blanc. Mes yeux vert émeraude étaient pailletés de rouges et mes lèvres rosés était pleines.

Je plantais mon regard dans celui-ci de mon grand-père et je pus voir un frisson lui traverser le corps. Il avait compris.

« Non ! Souffla-t-il si bas que j'avais vraiment eu du mal à l'entendre. »

Je hochais la tête lentement pour affirmer que ses conclusions mentales étaient les bonnes. Cassie... Il avait tué sa fille disparue. Ça doit être vraiment un très gros choc pour lui puisqu'il finit par s'effondrer sur le fauteuil. Par égard pour leur Maître et moi-même, les Malfoy ainsi que mon professeur nous saluèrent silencieusement et partirent, non sans m'avoir étreint en signe de soutien.

Je pus ainsi venir sur les genoux de Tom sans que cela ne gêne quelqu'un. En silence, nous pleurons sur l'affreuse vérité. Nous pleurons notre Cassie, notre James et notre Marie, ma grand-mère. Nous pleurons pour nos retrouvailles et sur les erreurs du passé. Nous pleurons sans retenus.

« Luzia, nous vengerons Cassie, James et Marie ! Nous vengerons tout ceux qui ont été une victime de ses machinations ! »

C'était une promesse, et je savais que Tom la tiendrait. J'en étais convaincu.

Une fois les larmes bien séchées, je lui comptais mon aventure et les plans que j'avais en tête.

Il était temps de rentrer sur scène.

OoOoO

La première arrestation de Sirius, après le décès de James et Cassie, avait fait grand bruit. Le meilleur ami ainsi que le compagnon d'arme de Lord Potter incarcéré à Azkaban ! Cela avait fait couler de l'encre, presque autant qu'il en avait fait couler lors de sa fuite.

Alors sa deuxième arrestation en pleine gare lors du dernier jour d'école avait fait paniquer tout le monde. Comment un criminel pouvait attendre la venue d'Harry Potter pour lui faire du mal sans que cela ne gêne quelqu'un ?

Et maintenant... L'annonce de son innocence sur tous les chefs d'accusation à son encontre !

Rita Skeeter s'en donna à cœur joie. Elle a plus que descendu Dumbledore dans son article, elle l'a partiellement détruit en révélant ses manipulations supposées à travers l'arrestation programmé du Parrain du Héros. Elle n'a pas une seule fois déformé la vérité, non !

Sachant en plus qu'elle avait connu Cassie quand elle était encore petite fille... Cela ne pouvait qu'aider aujourd'hui. Je fus vraiment étonn _é_ d'apprendre ça. Mais en même temps, Rita est la fille de Rona Dolohov, sœur d'Antonin Dolohov, et de Gérard Skeeter, un sorcier Sang-Pur d'Amérique. Et tous deux étaient des proches de Tom lors de la première Guerre.

Et comme j'étais le Héros de la Lumière, parce que j'étais l'icône de Dumbledore, parce que j'étais ce que je ne suis pas, elle ne faisait que déformé la vérité pour que je souffre. Parce qu'elle avait perdu une amie chère, parce que ses parents étaient morts de la main de Dumbledore.

Parce que j'étais Harry Potter.

Mais maintenant que Luzia est là...

Après cette histoire qui a soulevé des questions, mais dont le Directeur de Poudlard n'a jamais donné les réponses voulues, nous sommes allés voir Gringotts.

Contrairement à ma première pensée, je n'y suis pas allé sous ma véritable apparence. Question de sécurité et pour garder la surprise jusqu'au bout bout. Mais le Directeur de la Banque a très bien compris qui j'étais quand je lui ai dit la bonne phrase.

Nous découvrîmes que dans le coffre, il y avait plus que des souvenirs.

La prophétie... La vraie prophétie... Nous attendait bien sagement.

Avec tout ça, nous avions de quoi réduire en poussière le Méchant. Mais nous y perdrions beaucoup aussi. Tom est Voldemort, une personne qui ne peut pas se présenter comme le sauveur de la population. Moi je ne veux pas être encore adulé pour diverses raisons. Et le peuple a besoin d'un guide quand Dumby tombera.

C'est ainsi que se présenta à nous une tête blonde accompagné de son éternel sourire rêveur. Il me fallut que poignée secondes pour reconnaître Luna.

Personne ne lui posa la question de savoir comment elle savait que nous étions dans ce coffre, et comment elle avait pu passer les gardes... C'est Luna. Cette phrase doit être même la réponse à cette question : qu'elle est le sens de la vie ? C'est Luna.

« Vous avez besoins de l'aide d'Arthur Weasley. »

Et... Et elle repartit.

Tom, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco et moi, nous nous regardâmes avant de tous porter notre regard vers la porte du coffre, comme si la blonde allait revenir nous en dire plus.

Mais elle ne revint pas, et nous, nous décidâmes de faire plus ample connaissance avec le Patriarche Weasley dans un rendez-vous secret.

OoOoO

Les douleurs avaient disparu. Avec le levage des bloqueurs, les douleurs avaient reflué. Les bloqueurs étaient bien responsables de tous mes malheurs. Et je me dis pour la première fois depuis cette journée... Que ces douleurs me manquaient. C'était une constante dans ma vie. Une chose qui revenait encore et encore tous les mois. Certaines choses étaient des constantes pendant toute une vie, d'autres pendant quelques années. Il est parfois dure de s'en détacher. Et parfois nous sommes ravis de voir ces constantes être loin derrière nous.

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de la rentrée. Mais Harry Potter ne sera pas au rendez-vous. Ni Luzia.

Non ! Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas après ce que l'on a découvert !

Arthur n'a pas fait que nous écouter. Il nous a aidé en espionnant les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il a découvert un gros poteau rose.

L'arrestation de Sirius n'était que le début de leur plan. Les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme le Directeur le voulait, donc il a dû accélérer les choses.

Quand je disais qu'il y avait anguille sous rocher avec Ginevra... Ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Je n'aurais jamais dû comprendre que c'était Dumby le responsable de l'arrestation de Sirius. Et je n'aurais jamais dû partir avec les Malfoy ce jour-là. Non ! J'aurais dû pleurer dans les bras de Ginevra, la seule personne qui aurait été à mon écoute et qui comprenait ma douleur... Pour qu'elle puisse me refiler un philtre d'amour sans que je ne m'en aperçoive.

Je n'aurais jamais dû découvrir que mes traîtres d'amis se servaient dans mes coffres à cause d'une soi-disant dérogation de ma part... Sinon je n'aurais jamais bloqué les versements en signant une tonne de papiers à la banque durant le premier trimestre.

Et bien sûr, je n'aurais jamais dû atterrir dans les bras de Draco. Et ça... Ça avait contribué à mettre en place tout ça.

Je n'avais jamais vu Arthur aussi en colère. Dès que ses derniers enfants avaient mis le pied au château de Poudlard, il était allé voir sa femme pour avoir des explications. Il a inventé une histoire comme quoi les gobelins voulaient lui parler des sommes astronomiques dormantes sur les comptes de Ron et Ginny, et que c'est ainsi qu'il avait tout découvert.

Avec ma disparition qui a beaucoup affecté Molly, alors que je ne suis pas si disparu que cela puisque tout le monde m'a vu partir chez les blonds platines, Molly avait tout avoué en pensant que son mari serait de son côté.

Il a été tellement d'accord avec elle qu'il a cassé son mariage et renié ses deux derniers enfants.

Rita a très bien couvert cet événement qui a un peu redoré le blason Weasley. Suite à ça, je suis allé porter plainte contre mes amis et mon ancien mentor. Et tout a été déclenché.

OoOoO

 _'' Celui qui a le pouvoir de faire renaître la Paix naîtra à la fin de Juillet. Mais il sera aussi celui qui aura le pouvoir de faire régner les Ténèbres. Et le Mal le marquera comme son égal pour le faire sien, mais le faire sien sera le rapprocher de la Victoire. Sauf si l'Élu choisi le combat. Celui né fin de Juillet décidera s'il est le pion ou le rebelle. ''_

Je n'ai pas choisi de combattre. À aucun moment du procès je n'ai décidé de combattre. J'ai juste parlé. J'ai parlé de mes années à l'école, de ce qu'il s'était passé et de mes conclusions sur les aventures qui ont été sur mon chemin de vie.

À la fin, j'ai juré sur ma Magie d'avoir dit la vérité. Et en voyant que j'avais été sincère, la population a fait le reste. C'est hypocrite de leur part, mais je ne dois pas combattre.

Dumbledore a été condamné comme quelques autres. Certes... Mais tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas fini. Mais je ne dois pas combattre, et vu que je n'ai pas envie de tendre le bâton pour me faire battre, j'ai fait ma valise juste après le verdict, et je suis partit au bras de Draco qui me fit transplaner à Hawaï.

Voilà maintenant 5 ans que j'ai quitté le sol britannique pour les palmiers et le soleil. Je crois que Lucius est l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre. Narcissa est une femme magnifique et comblée, et Draco rayonne en ma présence. Cela fait du bien de voir Draco Malfoy, le froid et cinglant petit garçon de Poudlard, être si heureux avec nos deux enfants adoptés.

La Cérémonie de Mariage qui eut juste après notre arrivée nous a fait du bien. Pendant quelques temps, tout le monde oublia les horreurs qu'a fait le Vieux Citron Moisi. Car, comme on le pensait tous, tout ne s'est pas arrêté avec quatre procès et quatre condamnations (Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Dumby).

Je ne me suis pas battu. Et même si j'ai gagné la bataille, je n'ai pas vraiment gagné la Guerre même si elle est terminée. J'ai perdu des amis qui m'ont suivi sous la chaleur du soleil, des connaissances qui m'ont soutenu durant les procès, un Parrain et une Marraine. J'ai perdu deux ovaires et un utérus.

Je ne me suis pas battu, comme la prophétie le disait. Mais d'autres l'ont fait pour essayer de vaincre Tom et moi-même, qui suis censé être passé à l'ennemi.

Remus et Rita sont tombés en voulant me sauver d'un kidnapping de Molly Prewett. Elle a réussi, et je peux dire avec certitude que Ronald et Hermione sont doués pour les sortilèges de tortures. Ils n'ont guère apprécié que leur procès ait révélé leurs magouilles à mon encontre, et ils ont encore moins appréciés ma nouvelle apparence (puisqu'ils me considèrent comme un détraqué et un malade mental car ils n'ont pas compris que je suis à la base une fille) et leur passage à Azkaban pendant 4 ans.

Et pour éviter une certaine forme de torture physique et psychologique... Neville, mon meilleur ami, infiltré dans les rangs rebelles, à sous mon ordre direct amputé de ce qui faisait de moi physiquement parlant une femme.

Ronald et ces copains à la solde de Dumbledore n'ont pas apprécié ce tour et ont tué le responsable. Mais Luna s'est vengée... En lâchant un troupeau de Ronflak Cornu sur le rouquin... Ils sont bien réels et comme leur nom l'indique, leur corne font de très bonne chose pointue pour un empalement.

Le douce Luna n'est plus si douce quand elle est en colère.

Un raid sanglant et vengeur plus tard pour mettre fin à tout ça et pour me récupérer, me voilà de retour sous les palmiers et cocotiers pour pleurer les morts.

Neville, Colin, Denis, Severus, Alastor, Bill, Remus, Rita... Cassie, James, Marie...

5 ans après toute cette débâcle, je pleure encore. Même sous diverses formes animales pour essayer de soulager ma douleur, je pleure. Un animal ça éprouve du chagrin. Le don de multi Animagi de la Famille Potter ne m'aide pas. Et le don de télépathie hérité de la Famille Jedusor non plus. Tout le monde pleure. Tout le monde a perdu quelque chose durant cette Guerre.

Mais on a aussi gagné certaines choses.

Moi j'ai gagné un mari aimant et deux enfants, adoptés, énergiques comme tout mais aussi tendre et joueur. Tom a gagné la paix et le repos éternel en fermant ses yeux pour la dernière fois, au calme dans sa nouvelle demeure au bord de l'eau. Il s'est vengé, il a tenu sa promesse.

Luna a fini par se reconstruire dans les bras de Rabastan Lestrange et sont maintenant à la tête d'un hôpital pour sorciers au cœur de O'ahu. Sirius a repris son train de vie en travaillant dans ce même hôpital et est à la tête du service de soin pour les loup-garous.

Beaucoup ont refait leur vie sur l'archipel, comme Lucius et Narcissa qui sont un couple heureux et file des jours bien tranquilles. D'autres sont rentrés à Londres pour aider la population anglaise à se remettre sur de bons rails quand Arthur devint Ministre.

Je pleure... Mais je sais que je suis bien entouré maintenant. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas que Draco qui veille sur moi.

« La Mort est une vieille amie. Quand je retournerais dans son antre, vous serez là... Je le sais. »

 _ **FIN**_

.

* * *

.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Et que vous avez noté certaines subtilités dans mon texte qui ne sont pas des erreurs (j'espère vraiment que vous l'avez vu).

Je remercie ceux qui ont lu mon écrit et qui vont, ou non, mettre un com !

A la prochaine !

 **BISOUS !**

 _Iris Uchiwa_


End file.
